the_new_circlefandomcom-20200213-history
Whitney Fordman
"What '''is' this place?" Whitney made a face as he drew closer, staring down at their reflections in the crimson water. His eyes widened when, instead of seeing them as they were, he saw Chloe as an even more monstrous version of Scales, eyes black as sin, a mark upon her forehead that seemed a mixture of the Omega symbol and the Balcoin symbol. Whitney's reflection had blood red eyes with a heptagon upon his forehead which bore the symbol of a monstrous winged serpent within it. '' Chapter 79: The Claiming Whitney Fordman is the Darkseid Sanguine, Chloe's right hand man, counselor, protector and potential love interest. He was once the Balcoin Hand, but was claimed by Chloe for her Darkseid Circle to save him from Rao, afterwhich he became the Sanguine. Like Chloe, his memories were messed with (though we don't know to what extent) by Granny Goodness. Whitney's symbol has changed over time. It started as a Hamsa when he was in the Balcoin Coin, and then it morphed into a monstrous "Freddy Krueger" version of the Hamsa with blood dripping from its claws when he was claimed for Chloe's Darkseid Circle. It recently (Chapter 120: X) changed once more to become an 'X'. No one knows as yet why his symbol has changed again and what this new symbol means. Personality While at first stereotyped as The Jock, Whitney has proven himself to be one of the most valuable members of Chloe's Circles. He has a knowledge of herbs, stones, and of mythological creatures, which have all been used to help the Circle in the past at one time or the other. He's been abused mentally and physically by his father, which has left him stunted in his ability to show his affections clearly, but Whitney shows he cares by protecting those around him fiercely. He also tends to pay attention to detail, and because of this knows things that those around him don't, such as his friends' parents phone numbers, and the fact that Mrs Arkin knits, something which Greg didn't even know. Special Abilities Bestiarian Due to his family's bestiary, Whitney is the one with the knowledge of mythological creatures. Herbologist The Fordmans have always been natural healers, and Whitney has inherited their gift (as well as their herbology books - in old German - which he keeps in the Bleeding Caves). Crystals While he doesn't have the extensive knowledge of crystals that Tina does, Whitney has a vast knowledge of crystals and their metaphysical properties. Blood Taste Whenever Chloe's blood is spilled, Whitney can taste it. Most likely a result of being her Sanguine. Connection Even before becoming her Sanguine, whenever Chloe was in danger Whitney could feel it through the identical stars that he and she have on their elbow. His will start to itch. Whitney also seems able to experience some of the pain that Chloe feels as well. Bloodlust Whitney went into a state of bloodlust once during battle outside the Bleeding Caves in which his eyes glowed red. Relationship (Romantic) Chloe Sullivan - Animus Whitney made it his mission to awaken Chloe's magic when Clark failed to even try do so, and while at first Whitney's methods revolved around angering Chloe, he eventually managed to awaken her magic by kissing her. Ever since that kiss Chloe and Whitney have been extremely close, trusting each other above anyone and everyone else. Despite Whitney's having told Chloe that they wouldn't make good romantic partners, and her agreeing with him, they obviously share romantic feelings for each other. Relationships (Otherwise) Greg Arkin (Withridge) Before their powers awoke Greg and Whitney didn't speak, but after they found out they were witches they settled into a snark and taunt-filled relationship. Despite this, they are friends and work together seamlessly for the good of the Circle. Pete Ross (Balcoin) '' Whitney wasn't friends with Pete before he found out he was a witch, but he grew to like the boy after he got to know him while they were training to become a part of the Thoreaux Circle. After the First Incident, Whitney tries unsuccessfully to get the others, especially Cassie, to lighten up on Pete and give him a chance. ''Lana Lang (Thoreaux) Out of those in the Thoreaux Circle, Lana was the only one that Whitney knew before his powers were awakened, as they were a part of the same social circle. He is friends with her, supports her relationship with Pete, and wishes she would take control of her life from her controlling Aunt Nell. Clark Kent Whitney had to overcome a lot of resent from Clark Kent, who felt that Whitney was taking his best friend from him. Thankfully they were able to get over their differences and learn to work together, each finding their own parts to play in the Balcoin-Darkseid household. Diana Balcoin '' When Whitney met Diana he did not trust her, and even after discovering who she was and forming an alliance with her to help Chloe, he still did not trust her completely, severing that alliance when her loyalty came into doubt. But Whitney was able to overcome his questions with Diana's trustworthiness and accept her as a part of the family. ''Major Dru-Zod Whitney is one of the few humans that Zod treats as an equal, and when the Major was planning on returning home he'd planned on leaving Chloe in Whitney's care, not trusting anyone else to guard "the mother of his future children". They have a very odd relationship, not exactly liking the other, and yet both respect each other, their position in Chloe's life and what they bring to the war. Category:Characters Category:Darkseid Circle Members Category:Witches